


Heartbeat

by Asraella



Series: 13 Haunted Days [9]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Halloween, request, sort of a reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: When alone in HQ, L is distracted by a haunting sound.
Series: 13 Haunted Days [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978852
Kudos: 5





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Anonymous Tumblr prompt for L and "A Heartbeat in the Darkness".

_Thump-thump_

Hours had passed since the sun went down. HQ faded from a workspace to nothing more than a space filled with the vague outlines of furnishings, existing only because of the blue glow of monitors and ambient light from the streets below.

_Thump-thump_

The relentless pounding first became apparent when the others had left for the day, leaving L to continue investigating by himself for the rest of the night and the sound hadn’t stopped since. He never gave his solitude much thought, but tonight it was a burden, especially with nothing to drown out the ceaseless drumming heartbeat. The absence of those he worked with usually didn’t bother him, with the exception of one individual of whom he had grown quite fond of, but he was not one to let his feeling get in the way of his work.

With every passing moment, the incessant rhythm kept pace with the seconds as they ticked by, marking the darkness that was closing in around him.

No one could concentrate with that kind of distraction, not even the World’s Greatest Detective. Unable to focus on the task at hand, L left the statements and evidence behind, held in safe keeping by his computer until he could return to it with a clearer head. Right now, there was a much more intriguing case to be solved.

_Thump-thump_

At first he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him, or if some prankster found it amusing to be a thorn in his side, but it soon became apparent that was not what was happening. With thumb pressed to his bottom lip, he circled the room and listened for any change in the persistent thudding.

The heartbeat was nowhere present in the room, clearly growing louder as he approached the dark narrow hall that lead to the bedrooms hidden in the depths of HQ.

_Thump-thump_

He crept down the hallway, his bare feet giving him the advantage as he stealthily hunted down the sound that had become a continuous melody interrupting his thoughts.

To L, boundaries meant nothing, and held even less authority if it meant solving a mystery, especially one so tortuous and he found himself standing at the bedside of the one that had his unspoken affections. There was no mistake that this was the origin of the heartbeat resonating in his ears.

They startled at the ominous silhouette leaning inches from them, only the cut of his hair making him recognizable. “Ryuzaki! What the…you scared the Hell out of me! Is everything alright?”

The detective tilted his head, staring with eyes so black there was no difference between pupil and iris.

“Yes…I just thought I heard you calling to me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Check me out on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
